The Predator (Emotional Entity)
"As love ignites into existance, so does the Predator." --The Entity-possessed Sinestro speaking of the Predator's creation/transformation. The Predator is the living manifestation and source of all love generated by all of the sentient beings in the universe, and the first organism to tap into the Violet Light of Love. History Origin After the White Light was shattered into the seven colors of the rainbow and the seven feelings of the emotional spectrum, the Entity was hidden within the core of the planet Earth. This led to life being generated across the universe, beginning on Earth. Later, this led to the rise of sentient beings, seven of whom eventually were the first to tap into the power and corresponding light of emotions and were transformed into cosmic-level entites of staggering power. At an unidentified point after Ion and Parallax were transformed, the Predator and love simultaneously "ignited" into existance, creating the third emotional entity. At some point in the distant past, the Spectre tried to hunt down and destroy the various emotional entities. It did this because it believed that the entities were far too dangerous to otherwise be left alone and had too much potential influcence on regular life-forms within the universe. It is unknown if the Spectre encountered the Predator during its hunt for the emotional entities. Blackest Night While Sinestro was possessed by the Entity, he saw the creation of the seven emotional entities, including the Predator. Brightest Day The Predator is currently being hunted by an unknown entity. After Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, and Sinestro tried to lift the recently-found White Lantern Central Power Battery together, the Battery released an explosion of white energy. This energy then formed into constructs of the twelve Earth heroes and villains who were resurrected by the White Lantern Power Rings. The contruct of Aquaman then spoke to Jordan, telling him to "find them". When Jordan asked who "them" referred to, the constuct repeated the command and revealed to the group the names of the emotional entities. According to a blood ritual that Atrocitus performed, the Predator was located in the southwestern range of the USA. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Love' - As the physical manifestation of the emotion of love and the violet light, the Predator has near-infinite love-based powers on a vastly greater scale than any regular Star Sapphire. **'Violet Energy Manipulation': As the embodiment of love, the Predator can generate and manipulate amounts of the Violet Light. It therefore has powers similar to, but far greater than, a Star Sapphire Power Ring. *'Immortality': As an entity based upon an emotion, the Predator is immortal and therefore cannot be destroyed. Abilities *As it is the physical manifestation of love and the violet light, the powers that the Predator possesses are actually natural abilities, as side-affects of being an emotional entity. Personality and Appearance The Predator appears in the form of a large multi-limbed crystalline transparent-violet dragon-like creature. It is currently unknown how the Star Sapphire Corps symbol is related to the Predator, if at all. Equipment *None; as the physical manifestation of the emotion of love and the Violet Light, the Predator has no need of a Star Sapphire Power Ring, a Star Sapphire Power Battery, or even the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery to tap into the power of the Violet Light. Quotes :"How long have you watched her? Rrrrfff. You obsess over her. That is not love, Abraham. to love someone you must first know them. So stop just watching her." --The Predator to Abraham Pointe about Lisa :"Sisters! The ''Predator is free--!"'' --A Zamaron Notes Appearance List :Appearance List Incomplete; Requires Complete Notation. *''Green Lantern Vol 2 178'' *''Green Lantern Vol 2 179'' *''Green Lantern Vol 2 181'' *''Green Lantern Vol 2 185'' *''Green Lantern Vol 2 186'' *''Green Lantern Vol 2 187'' *''Green Lantern Vol 2 188'' *''Green Lantern Vol 2 189'' *''Green Lantern Vol 2 190'' *''Green Lantern Vol 2 191'' *''Green Lantern Vol 2 192'' *''Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe Vol 1 18'' *''Green Lantern Vol 3 40'' *''Green Lantern Vol 3 41'' *''Green Lantern Vol 3 42'' *''Extreme Justice Vol 1 11'' *''Green Lantern Vol 4 43'' *''Green Lantern Vol 4 46'' *''Green Lantern Vol 4 52'' *''Green Lantern Vol 4 54'' *''Green Lantern Vol 4 57'' See Also *Emotional Entities *Emotional Entities/Gallery External Links *The GL Wiki's Predator Page *The DC Wiki's Predator Page Category:Emotional Entities Category:Star Sapphire Corps Category:Love